I Don't Need Giri or Honmei Choco
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Hari Valentine sudah semakin dekat, Yachi memutuskan membuat coklat giri untuk semua tim voli Karasuno dan bermaksud tidak memberikan coklat honmei untuk Tsukishima. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Tsukishima kesal, dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan upaya balas dendam untuk pacarnya itu. Apakah itu? [Untuk HAIKYUU PAIR PARADE 2018. Minggu kedua: Hari Kasih Sayang. Prompt: Peluk dan Cium]


_Disclaimer_ : **Haikyuu** © **Haruichi Furudate**

 _Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfic ini. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata._

.

 _Pair_ : Tsukishima x Yachi

 _Week_ : Minggu ke-2 – Hari Kasih Sayang

 _Prompt_ : Peluk dan Cium

.

 _ **Summary**_ **:**

Hari Valentine sudah semakin dekat, Yachi memutuskan untuk membuat coklat _giri_ untuk semua tim voli Karasuno dan bermaksud tidak memberikan coklat _honmei_ untuk Tsukishima. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Tsukishima kesal, dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan upaya balas dendam untuk pacarnya itu. Apakah itu? [Untuk **HAIKYUU PAIR PARADE 2018**. Minggu kedua: Hari Kasih Sayang. _Prompt_ : Peluk dan Cium]

 _ **Warning**_ _: OOC & typo_.

.

.

.

Sama seperti hari biasanya, tim voli laki-laki Karasuno selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka berlatih usai pelajaran sekolah. Suara decitan sepatu dan teriakan-teriakan kecil memenuhi gedung _gym_ semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Setelah bermain sembilan set, akhirnya latihan beregu dihentikan kemudian dilanjutkan dengan latihan bebas.

Shouyou dan Tobio tentu saja memilih latihan berdua untuk memperbarui teknik pukulan cepat mereka sedangkan yang lain kebanyakan berlatih _receive_ atas perintah pelatih mereka. Memang di antara semua teknik yang ada di voli, tim voli Karasuno tidak terlalu ahli dalam menerima bola karena itulah mereka disebut tim tipe penyerang, kebalikan dari tim Nekoma.

Jika para laki-laki sedang sibuk memantul-mantulkan bola di dalam gedung _gym_ , maka para perempuan sedang berada di luar gedung untuk membersihkan botol minuman para pemain. Setelah membersihkannya, kedua manajer tim voli itu kemudian mengisinya dengan minuman _isotonic_.

"Ah, benar, Shimizu _Senpai_ , sebentar lagi tanggal empat belas, kan?" tanya Hitoka tiba-tiba sambil mengisi botol minuman berwarna biru yang ada di tangannya.

Gadis kelas 3-2 itu menoleh ke arah adik kelasnya. "Hmm ... iya, empat hari lagi, kan? Kenapa?"

Wajah Hitoka tiba-tiba saja memerah dan itu membuat Kiyoko mencurigai sesuatu. "Kau mau memberikan coklat pada pacarmu?"

"Ehh? _Senpai_ tahu?" balas Hitoka setengah memekik. Matanya membesar sambil memandang takjub seniornya itu. "Sejak kapan _Senpai_ tahu kalau aku dan Tsukishima-kun itu–"

"Jadi Tsukishima ya?" potong Kiyoko cepat. Kiyoko yang biasanya berwajah tenang itu tiba-tiba saja tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Hitoka.

Gawat! Dia terjebak!

"A-ah! Bu-bukan ... tidak ... tapi ... iya .. aduhh," racau Hitoka tidak jelas. Kei dan Hitoka memang mulai berpacaran sejak semester dua dimulai. Tidak ada anggota tim voli yang mengetahui hubungan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya?" tanya Kiyoko melihat Hitoka yang masih belum sadar dari kegugupannya.

"Kami tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya. Hanya saja ... rasanya sedikit canggung kalau mengatakan kami sedang berpacaran," sahut Hitoka.

Kiyoko kelihatan berpikir. "Benar juga. Aku yakin Tanaka dan Nishinoya pasti ribut kalau mendengarnya."

Melihat Kiyoko yang tertawa kecil hanya membuat wajah Hitoka semakin memerah. "Ta-tapi kenapa _Senpai_ bisa tahu kalau aku punya pacar?"

"Insting perempuan?" jawab Kiyoko tidak yakin. "Kalau aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya sikap kalian berdua terlihat cukup jelas. Aku yakin beberapa anggota tim Karasuno yang lain juga tahu, kecuali empat orang itu."

Bukannya semakin tenang, Hitoka malah semakin gugup. Kalau yang dikatakan Kiyoko benar berarti hampir semua anggota tim voli mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kei. Nanti dia harus bersikap seperti apa di depan teman-teman dan senior-seniornya itu?

"Bersikap seperti biasa saja, Hitoka-chan," saran Kiyoko. "Lagipula berpacaran itu bukan sesuatu yang salah, kan?"

"Ta-tapi ...,"

Kiyoko tertawa kecil melihat wajah Hitoka. "Hitoka-chan, coba kau bercermin. Wajahmu selalu memerah seperti sekarang setiap berdekatan dengan Tsukishima dan Tsukishima selalu mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan setiap kau berbicara dengan Hinata," terang Kiyoko seakan menjelaskan hal yang membuatnya mengetahui hubungan adik kelasnya itu.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana ini?"

"Manisnya," ucap Kiyoko kemudian meninggalkan Hitoka dan lebih dulu masuk ke gedung _gym_ dengan membawa beberapa botol minuman yang sudah mereka isi.

Melihat seniornya yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam _gym_ , Hitoka juga ikut menyusul sambil membawa botol-botol yang lain. Tepat saat mereka masuk, para anggota tim voli sedang beristirahat dan segera menyerbu botol minuman yang ia bawa.

Mata Hitoka menatap satu per satu anggota tim voli yang sudah menerima minuman dan handuk. Semuanya terlihat sudah menerima botol minum tapi kenapa masih ada sisa satu di tangannya?

Tiba-tiba saja lengan Hitoka disenggol pelan oleh Kiyoko. "Dia duduk di balik pintu belakang."

"Maksud _Senpai_?" tanya Hitoka sambil mengarahkan matanya ke arah pintu belakang _gym_. Sekilas ia dapat melihat sejumput rambut pirang di sana.

Ah! Ternyata orang yang belum menerima botol minuman ada di sana rupanya.

Dengan langkah sedang Hitoka berjalan ke arah pintu belakang. Gadis itu menuruni tangga hingga sekarang ia bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Kei. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu sedang duduk bersandar pada satu daun pintu yang tertutup. Matanya terpejam dengan hembusan napas teratur bahkan ia melepas kacamatanya.

"Apa dia tertidur?" gumam Hitoka kemudian duduk di sebelah Kei dan ikut bersandar pada daun pintu yang sama.

"Iya, aku tidur," sahut Kei tiba-tiba yang membuat Hitoka cukup kaget. Satu tangannya dengan sengaja menarik pinggang Hitoka sehingga tubuh mereka semakin dekat.

"Tsukishima-kun?" Sebenarnya Hitoka ingin menolak perlakuan pacarnya itu tapi dia tidak bisa melawan tenaga tarikannya.

Detik berikutnya Kei segera merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak mungil Hitoka. "Aku lelah, Yachi-san," ucapnya sambil memutar tubuhnya sedikit hingga ia bisa membenamkan kepalanya pada lekukan leher Hitoka dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk pinggang gadis itu.

Wajah Hitoka tentu saja memerah karena dipeluk tiba-tiba seperti ini. Dia takut kalau ada anggota tim voli yang lain melihat mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Jangan, Tsukishima-kun. Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?"

Kei mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan berbisik di dekat telinga Hitoka. "Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli," ucapnya yang membuat tubuh Hitoka merinding.

"Tapi kupikir kau tidak suka kalau sampai ada yang tahu kita pacaran," balas Hitoka mengutarakan keresahannya semenjak mereka berpacaran.

Karena mendengar perkataan pacarnya, Kei sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hitoka dengan dahi berkerut. "Aku malah lebih suka mereka tahu kalau aku itu pacarmu. Paling tidak mereka bisa menjaga jarak darimu." Satu tangan Kei beralih dari pinggang Hitoka dan menyapu lembut pipinya.

"Tsuki–"

Ucapan Hitoka terpotong karena Kei yang menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba. Awalnya Kei hanya menempelkan bibirnya tapi kemudian berubah menjadi kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuat wajah Hitoka memanas. Sedangkan gadis penyuka bintang itu sejak tadi hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil meremas baju kaus yang dipakai Kei.

Tahu kalau Hitoka sudah hampir kehabisan napas, Kei segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Ada seringaian kecil di bibirnya saat melihat wajah pacarnya yang memerah. "Masih kurang, tenagaku belum pulih."

Hitoka benar-benar tidak sempat menanggapi perkataan Kei karena bibirnya sudah dibungkam lagi. Memangnya ciuman bisa membuat tenaga seseorang pulih? Teori dari mana?

 _._

 _._

 _~Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018~_

 _._

 _._

Hitoka menghela napas keras saat mengganti pakaian olahraganya dengan seragam sekolah di ruang loker. Pikirannya sejenak melayang ke kejadian yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan Kei di balik pintu belakang. Untung saja tidak ada yang memergoki mereka tadi. Kalau sampai ada yang melihat, coba bayangkan semalu apa dirinya?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hitoka-chan?" Kiyoko menoleh setelah selesai memakai seragamnya. "Kau masih memikirkan tanggal empat belas nanti?"

"Ah, benar, kita tadi sedang membicarakan itu, kan?" balas Hitoka bersemangat. "Aku sebenarnya punya ide untuk membuat coklat _giri_ untuk semuanya. Menurut _Senpai_ bagaimana?"

"Hmm ... boleh, tapi bukannya membeli lebih mudah?" tanya balik Kiyoko sembari mengambil tasnya.

Hitoka mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku lebih ingin membuatnya. Aku yakin Tanaka-san dan Nishinoya-san pasti senang menerima coklat darimu, _Senpai_."

Kiyoko tertawa kecil mendengarnya saat mengingat dua adik kelasnya yang suka sekali merecokinya itu. "Baiklah, kurasa itu bukan ide buruk."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita membuat _cupcake_?" tanya Hitoka bersemangat sembari membuka ponselnya dan segera mencari resep _cupcake_ coklat yang mudah dibuat.

Kiyoko hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan sesekali berkomentar kecil saat mendengar semua perkataan Hitoka. Setelah keluar dari ruang loker, mereka segera berkumpul dengan anggota tim voli di depan gedung _gym_.

"Ada apa ini? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Kalian tadi sedang membicarakan coklat untuk hari valentine kan?" tanya Ryuunosuke bersemangat sambil mendekati kedua manajernya itu.

Tak ketinggalan dengan Yuu yang juga ikut menyusul Ryuunosuke. "Semalam aku bermimpi apa sampai bisa menerima coklat dari Kiyoko-san? Uwooohh ...," ucap lelaki bertubuh kecil itu.

Kiyoko sudah ingin rasanya memukul dua adik kelasnya itu. Tapi keduanya sudah ditarik lebih dulu oleh Koushi. "Ya ampun, kalian berdua, sudah cepat pulang, nanti Daichi bisa marah."

"Hitoka-chan, ayo kuantar sampai stasiun kereta," ajak Kiyoko seperti biasanya.

"Ah, Shimizu _Senpai_ , tidak perlu. Aku saja yang mengantarnya," sela Kei tiba-tiba sambil menarik salah satu tangan Hitoka.

Hitoka bahkan belum sempat menolak karena arah rumah mereka berlawanan tapi sayangnya Kei sudah lebih dulu menariknya dan sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak akan menerima penolakan apapun darinya. Pada akhirnya Hitoka hanya bisa menyerah dan membiarkan Kei membawanya pergi. Entah apa yang sekarang dipikirkan oleh anggota tim voli yang lain.

Sedangkan beberapa anggota tim voli Karasuno hanya bisa tercengang melihat sikap Kei barusan.

"Wuahh? Yang tadi itu apa?" teriak Shouyou pada Tobio.

"Mana kutahu, Boge!" balas Tobio tidak kalah keras.

Koushi malah mendengus di tempatnya. "Ya ampun, sekarang mereka sudah berani terang-terangan di depan kita."

"Rasanya masih sulit dipercaya kalau Tsukki berpacaran dengan Yachi-san," ucap Tadashi menanggapi perkataan Koushi.

"Iya, benar."

"HAAHHH?!" teriak empat orang anggota voli yang lain secara bersamaan. Semuanya pasti tahu siapa saja yang berteriak barusan.

 _._

 _._

 _~Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018~_

 _._

 _._

"Tsukishima-kun, benar tidak apa-apa? Rumah kita kan tidak searah?" tanya Hitoka was-was.

Kei sengaja menarik tangan gadisnya agar mereka berjalan lebih dekat. "Tidak apa. Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini."

Sontak wajah Hitoka memerah mendengarnya. "Ucapanmu manis sekali."

"Jadi tadi aku dengar kalian akan membuat coklat _giri_ untuk kami?" tanya Kei tiba-tiba.

Hitoka mendongak menatap pacarnya sembari mengangguk. "Iya, rencananya kami akan membuat _cupcake_ , kau suka?"

"Lalu kau tidak akan melupakan _honmei_ untukku kan?"

"Tidak, tapi aku tidak akan membuatkanmu coklat _honmei_ ," sahut Hitoka polos yang seketika membuat wajah Kei berubah dingin.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Jadi kau tidak akan memberikanku _honmei_?"

Merasakan genggaman tangan Kei semakin kencang, Hitoka seketika memperbaiki ucapannya. "Ah, maksudnya bukan begitu ... hmm ... ya sudah, lihat saja nanti."

Kei makin mengerutkan dahinya kemudian mendengus. "Baiklah terserahmu saja. Kau juga lihat saja nanti apa yang akan aku lakukan."

Hitoka menoleh cepat ke arah Kei saat merasakan ada nada aneh di ucapannya tadi. "Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Lihat saja nanti," balas Kei menyeringai. "Sudah, ayo cepat jalannya, sudah hampir malam."

 _._

 _._

 _~Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018~_

 _._

 _._

Hitoka bersenandung ceria sambil membawa kotak berukuran sedang di tangannya. Kemarin malam dia sengaja bermalam di rumah Kiyoko agar bisa membuatkan _cupcake_ untuk semua anggota tim voli dan dia sangat puas dengan hasil perkerjaannya.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali, Hitoka-chan," ucap Kiyoko sambil tertawa kecil di sebelahnya.

Jam pelajaran sekolah udah usai semenjak seperempat jam yang lalu dan kedua manajer voli ini sedang berjalan ke arah gedung _gym_. Kiyoko terlihat membawa kotak berukuran besar yang di dalamnya terdapat empat belas _cupcake_ coklat. Awalnya mereka hanya ingin memberikan coklat _giri_ kepada anggota klub voli saja tapi akhirnya mereka juga memutuskan untuk memberikan coklat _giri_ kepada pelatih Ukai dan Takeda _sensei_.

"Hari ini sebenarnya tidak ada latihan, tapi aku yakin mereka pasti sedang ada di _gym_ ," celetuk Kiyoko.

"Mereka memang sekumpulan gagak yang haus kemenangan," tanggap Hitoka setengah bercanda.

Mata Kiyoko melirik kotak yang dibawa Hitoka. "Kau yakin tidak akan memberikan coklat pada Tsukishima?"

Hanya mendengar nama pacarnya disebut saja sudah membuat wajah Hitoka memerah. "Iya, dia tidak terlalu suka coklat sebenarnya."

"Wah, kau tahu banyak ya ...," goda Kiyoko.

Hitoka hanya menunduk malu untuk menanggapi godaan kakak kelasnya itu. Saat hampir sampai di gedung _gym_ , perhatian Hitoka teralih kepada ponselnya. Langkah kakinya seketika berhenti saat membaca pesan di ponselnya.

"Shimizu _Senpai_ ," panggilnya meringis. "Aku ada urusan sebentar, _Senpai_ saja yang membagikan _cupcake_ nya ya," tambahnya kemudian berlalu pergi. Sedangkan Kiyoko hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan, dia punya sedikit gambaran kemana adik kelasnya itu pergi.

 _._

 _._

 _~Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018~_

 _._

 _._

Kei tersenyum kecil begitu pesannya dibalas oleh pacarnya. Laki-laki berkacamata itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sana sambil bersandar. Tak menunggu waktu lama ia bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat.

Saat pintu di sampingnya terbuka, mata cokelat Kei dapat melihat penampakan gadis kesukaannya itu. "Cepat duduk di sini," ujarnya.

Gadis bernama Hitoka itu masih terlihat terengah-engah kemudian mendudukan diri di sampingnya. Andai saja Hitoka tahu kalau Kei suka sekali melihat wajah pacarnya yang bersemu seperti ini. Tangan kanan Kei mengusap dahi Hitoka pelan. "Kenapa berlari? Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Kenapa Tsukishima-kun ada di sini? Tidak latihan?" tanya Hitoka cemberut.

Satu alis Kei terangkat. "Kau ingat sekarang kami tidak ada latihan kan?"

"Iya, tapi biasanya kau selalu berlatih walau hari libur," balas Hitoka.

"Hari ini pengecualian," ucap Kei setengah menyeringai. "Aku ingin menagih hadiah valentine dari pacarku."

Wajah Hitoka kembali memerah saat Kei menyebutnya sebagai pacarnya. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan kegaduhan klub volinya beberapa hari yang lalu karena mereka akhirnya tahu kalau dirinya dan Kei sedang menjalin hubungan. Bahkan wajah tidak percaya dari dua kakak kelasnya yang super berisik itu masih terbayang di kepala Hitoka.

"Ah, benar, ini." Hitoka segera menyerahkan kotak yang ia bawa kepada Kei.

Kei sedikit heran saat menerima kotak tersebut. "Bukannya kau bilang tidak akan memberikanku coklat?"

"Memang."

Tapi akhirnya Kei membuka kotak di tangannya itu. Matanya sedikit membesar saat melihat kue kotak dengan hiasan krim dan stroberi tersebut. "Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku tahu dari Akiteru _Nii-san_ kalau kau sangat menyukai stroberi _short cake_ , kan?" ucap Hitoka berbinar.

Bukannya menjawab, Kei malah tertawa melihat kue di tangannya. Selama beberapa hari ini dia merasa sudah menjadi orang bodoh saja. "Aku pikir kau benar-benar tidak akan membuatkanku _honmei_ , Yachi-san," ucapnya setelah tawanya reda.

"Aku bilang tidak akan membuatkanmu coklat. Ya ... tapi aku membuatkanmu _cupcake_ juga. Shimizu _Senpai_ yang masih membawanya."

"Ah, aku tidak peduli dengan coklat _giri_ mu itu. Aku lebih suka yang ini," balas Kei sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kue stroberi di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu coba dimakan," ajak Hitoka.

Tapi bukannya mengambil sendok yang disodorkan Hitoka, Kei malah menutup kotak di tangannya kemudian meletakkannya di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu saat Kei mendengar Hitoka akan memberikan coklat untuk semua anggota tim voli, dia merasa sedikit kesal dan err ... cemburu? Dia merasa pacarnya ini lebih mementingkan teman-teman berisiknya itu ketimbang pacarnya sendiri. Apalagi ditambah Hitoka yang mengatakan tidak akan memberikannya coklat _honmei_ , hal itu membuatnya semakin sebal, bahkan dia sudah menyiapkan balas dendam yang sesuai untuk pacarnya ini.

Memang semua kekesalannya itu percuma karena ternyata gadisnya itu lebih memikirkan dirinya, bahkan dia tahu kue kesukaannya. Tapi tetap saja dia masih ingin melancarkan aksi balas dendamnya itu.

"Tsukishima-kun?" panggil Hitoka heran.

"Kau tahu, Yachi-san? Aku memang menyukai stroberi _short cake_. Tapi ada hal yang lebih kusuka," ucap Kei sambil beringsut mendekati Hitoka sehingga membuatnya duduk berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

"Eh? Apa–" Ucapan Hitoka langsung terhenti dan terganti dengan pekikan kecil karena Kei tiba-tiba menariknya dan membuatnya duduk di pangkuan laki-laki itu.

Satu tangan Kei melepas kacamatanya kemudian mengelus pelan wajah Hitoka. "Aku lebih menyukaimu, Yachi-san," ucapnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu," balas Hitoka tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Saat menyadari wajah Kei yang mendekat, Hitoka tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya.

Tak menunggu waktu lama sampai kedua bibir mereka bersatu. Satu tangan Kei bertengger manis di pinggang Hitoka dan yang lain mengelus pipinya pelan. Sedangkan Hitoka hanya bisa meremas pelan baju seragam Kei. Gadis itu tiba-tiba mengernyit pelan saat bibir Kei mengemut bibir bawahnya.

"Kau manis sekali," ucap Kei begitu menyadari warna wajah pacarnya hampir sama dengan warna buah kesukaannya. "Mirip stroberi, aku jadi ingin memakanmu."

Gadis bermarga Yachi itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya sendiri. "Jangan berkata seperti itu," balas Hitoka malu.

"Aku masih belum puas."

Dan lagi-lagi Kei mengecupi bibir manis pacarnya itu. Kedua tangannya dengan santai memeluk tubuh mungil gadisnya. Ya, inilah balas dendam yang sudah ia rencanakan kalau Hitoka tidak memberikannya _honmei_. Daripada coklat ataupun stroberi, Kei jauh lebih menyukai pelukan dan ciuman dari Hitoka. Sedangkan Hitoka sendiri tidak dapat menolak perlakuan manis yang jarang ditunjukkan oleh pacarnya itu.

Tanggal empat belas Februari dikenal sebagai hari kasih sayang di seluruh dunia. Hari dimana semua orang akan merasakan kebahagiaan. Dan itu jugalah yang sedang dirasakan oleh sepasang kekasih yang dipertemukan lewat perantara klub voli tersebut.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Fanfic for 2nd week: END~_

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N: Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca fanfic ini ^^ Maaf kalo Tsukishima agak OOC abisnya saya pengen liat dia manis-manis kayak gini biar gak asin mulu wkwk**_

 _ **Enggak lupa makasih banyak juga buat penggagas event ini. Sampai ketemu di minggu ketiga semuanya ^^**_

 _ **Tambahan info gak penting dari saya: coklat giri itu**_ _ **cokelat yang diberikan seorang perempuan pada rekan kerja, teman, atau laki-laki lain yang tidak memiliki hubungan spesial dengan mereka. Sedangkan coklat honmei itu cokelat yang diberikan perempuan pada laki-laki yang dicintainya, seperti kekasih, suami, atau pria yang sedang ditaksirnya. (sumber: manga-manga cantik penuh bling-bling)**_


End file.
